What's Done Is Never Done
by BellePheonix
Summary: My name is Aurora Rose Gilbert. I've recently moved back to Mystic Falls to help my brother and sister deal with the death of our Aunt and Uncle. I never expected what was going to happen next. This is my story.{Season 3}{Klaus/OC}
1. Back In Mystic Falls

**A/N. Hiya Guys! I've had this plot bunny for a while and I've finally decided to put it into action. This is a Klaus/OC story. The OC is Aurora Rose Gilbert, younger adoptive sister to Elena and older adopted sister to Jeremy. Aurora is played by AnnaSophia Robb, there are links to pictures and outfits in my profile! Feel free to leave a review or drop me a private message! Hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE I DO NOT OWN. **

I rolled down the car window as the familiar scenery of Mystic Falls began to come into view. The breeze that rolled in through the open calmed my tense nerves. I hadn't been home in just over three years yet I still seemed to remember every inch of the town I grew up in. More and more memories seemed to filter into my brain as I got closer and closer to the place I called home. The only reason I'd come back to town was because my elder sister, Elena, had called me, informing me of the death of Aunt Jenna and Uncle John. They weren't my real Aunt and Uncle, just as Elena wasn't my real sister, but I'd still been as close to them as I could have been. My Aunt Jenna especially.

I had found out that I was adopted on my fifteenth birthday. Miranda and Grayson had sat me down in the evening and explained to me as much as they knew. I had been left on their doorstep, along with a letter containing my name and birthdate. It all seemed a bit like a fairy-tale when you thought about it, just without the evil witch and knight in shining armour. After I'd found out the truth I'd asked if I could go to boarding school for a few years, to sort out everything, and Miranda and Grayson had eventually agreed. Since the month after my fourteenth birthday I'd only been home once. That one time and been Miranda and Grayson's funeral. I'd stayed for a quite a while, trying to be the strong one in the family. Elena was crumbling from having been in the car with them and Jeremy was relying more and more on the use of drugs. Eventually I couldn't hold up anymore and went back to school. Now though it was the summer before senior year and I'd agreed to come home and spend it with my old friends and family, especially with the recent deaths.

As I pulled up onto the driveway I took a few moments to compose myself before sliding out of the car and walking towards the door. I hesitated for a moment outside. Was I supposed to knock? Before I could make up my mind the door swung open to reveal someone I didn't recognize. The man was way taller than me (but then again everyone was) and had messy jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to have the whole 'bad boy' image going on and appeared to be about five years older than me which made me wonder what on earth he was doing in the house. He didn't look the type to be friends with Jeremy and the last I heard Elena was dating a fellow high schooler called Stefan Salvatore.

I opened my mouth for a few seconds before blushing and deciding to be polite about it. "Urm..Hello?" I said, my voice quivering slightly much to my annoyance.

The man standing at the door smirked slightly before replying in an almost exasperated tone. "Who the hell are you? Haven't we had enough drama?"

Before I could reply I heard someone yelling from inside the house. "DAMON! Who's at the door?"

The man, who I now knew was Damon, turned half away from me to yell back up the stairs. "Elena", he said, dragging out the syllables in my sister's name, "I'm not sure. Blonde, midget sized, big Bambi eyes…ring any bells?"

I raised my eyebrow at Damon who smirked again in return. I wasn't a midget. I was just…petite.

When Damon finished talking there was a moment of silence in the house before I heard the sound of someone flying down the stairs. The door quickly swung as wide open as it could go to reveal Elena. I barely had a moment to take her in before she had flung herself towards me in a hug.

"Rori! It's so good to see you! How are you? I've missed you so much, you have no idea."

I laughed slightly at Elena's joyful welcome, as well as her nickname for me, before stepping out the hug. Elena had been the first person to call me Rori, claiming that Aurora was too long to say in casual conversation. To my initial chagrin the name had caught on quickly due to the somewhat irony of it. Although I had a fierce temper my outward appearance seemed to be the definition of sweetness and innocence so me having a tough sounding nickname was the cause of more than a few jokes amongst friends.

"It's good to see you to 'Lena!" I replied as we walked into the house. "How have you been holding up? I can't believe Jenna and John died in a car crash as well. I'm so sorry you had to go through that again."

My voice broke slightly as I spoke up the recent deaths and to my confusion Elena and Damon had shared a quick guilty glance as I spoke of the car crash. I frowned slightly but shrugged it off as being nothing. If they were hiding something I was sure Elena would tell me eventually, even if she didn't want to bombard me the minute I got home. At least I hoped she would. I half frowned again before realising that Elena had been talking for the last half minute without me realising.

"…so I'll call all the usual people, actually I'll call everyone! You deserve a proper welcome back party. And it will give you a chance to meet everyone before senior year!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm before nudging her slightly with me elbow. "Does 'everyone' include a certain Mr Stefan Salvatore?"

A look of panic crossed Elena's face and she opened her mouth, looking as if she was desperately searching for what to say. Before she could get any words out Damon interrupted in a smooth tone.

"Actually my baby brother is on a bit of a road trip at the moment and we're not sure when he's due back to be honest."

It took me a few seconds to process the information I has just received. "Baby brother? You're Stefan's brother? Damon Salvatore?"

"The one and only," he grinned before taking my hand and pressing it to his lips, all the while managing to have on his devilish smirk.

Slightly flustered I retracted my hand while Elena rolled her eyes as Damon's behaviour.

"Anyway", she said, trying to get the conversation back on track, "I'll call everybody and tell them to meet at the Salvatore's for eight. How does that sound for you?"

I glanced at the time to see that it was only 5 o'clock. That means I had about two and a half hours before I had to be back at the boarding house that I knew belonged to the Salvatore family. I grinned up at Elena.

"That sounds perfect. Pick me out a dress and I'll meet you there at half seven. There's somewhere I have to go first."

As I stepped through the rows of tombstones I found myself beginning to regret coming here. A part of me wished I had just stayed with Elena rather than force myself to come here. Deep down though, I knew it was the right thing to do. Before coming out I had changed out of my travelling clothes and into a black dress. It almost seemed as if I was attending a private funeral. Still, I would rather do this alone. Everyone else has already mourned and I wouldn't want to drag them back when they're trying so hard to move on.

I turned a final corner and finally right in front of me were Jenna and John's graves. As I gazed at the words on the tomb I felt my heart shatter again. I knelt down between the two stones and placed a single red rose on each grave. Before I had set out I had told myself I wasn't going to cry but now I was here it seemed impossible to keep the tears in. Before I knew in one tear had turned into ten and soon I was full on crying. I lost track of the time that passed though realistically I knew it couldn't have sat there for more than ten minutes. Eventually I stood back up and wiped the remaining tears of my face. I swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat before speaking.

"Goodbye Aunt Jenna, Uncle John. It was too soon for both of you. I love you."

I barely made it to the end of the sentence without crying so as soon as I had the words out I spun around and started to slowly walk away. I had barely taken five steps when sudden footsteps made me spin back around.

There was a man standing just behind Jenna and Johns graves. He looked to be around Damon's age and seemed to have the same aura that screamed dangerous though this mans was more subtle. It was the way he stood, so proudly and full of confidence, as if he knew that no one would ever dare challenge him. His hair was short, slightly curly and a dirty blonde in colour. His green blue eyes seemed to full of secrets, power and wisdom and I found myself captivated by them.

I snapped out of reverie as the man spoke.

"I'm sorry love; I didn't mean to startle you. I was just visiting Jenna Sommers grave."

I smiled slightly as the man walked closer. He had the hottest British accent I had ever heard in my life. I took a casual step closer to him. For some reason I felt drawn to the stranger but I shook it of quickly. It was probably just because I didn't recognise him and in a small town like Mystic Falls that was quite an unusual thing, even if I hadn't been living here recently.

"It's fine", I smiled, holding out my hand. "I'm Aurora Rose Gilbert, though must people just call me Rori. If you don't mind me asking, how did you know my aunt?"

The man smiled cheekily, showing of his dimples as he grabbed and shook my outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rori. I'm Nik. I didn't realise Jenna was your aunt."

I half shrugged before explaining. "She's wasn't my real aunt. I was adopted by Miranda and Grayson Gilbert when I was baby."

"Ah I see. I'm afraid I didn't actually know Jenna that well. We met only a day or two before she died."

There was a moment of silence after his statement before I reached out and grabbed one of Nik's hands, shocking myself. I usually wasn't this outgoing and I'd only known Nik for barely a minute but there was something different about Nik. Something I wanted to find out more about. I glanced up to look Nik in the eye. He towered over me even more than Damon did so I felt a small moment up triumph when I managed to catch his eye.

"At least you got to meet her." I said in what I hoped was a comforting voice. "And I'm glad I got to meet you Nik."

He smiled down at me as he squeezed my hand before letting go and pulling out his state of the art phone. "It was lovely meeting you Rori," he said, hesitating slightly before continuing. "I hope it wouldn't be to forward of me to ask for your number? I have to go now but I was hoping you might want to continue this later…tomorrow lunch maybe?"

I felt myself blushing before quickly looking down to make it less noticeable. I nodded shyly before taking his phone and entering my number. "That sounds great. Just text me the details?"

Nik nodded as I handed his phone back. "Will do love. I'll talk to you later."

I smiled one last time before turning round and beginning to walk away. I didn't dare look behind me for a few seconds in case I went bright red. Just before I rounded the corner I quickly glanced back to where Nik had been standing, only to see nothing there. That was weird. I was sure I hadn't heard any footsteps. Shrugging it off with a slight frown I continued to make my way towards my car.

It was time for the party.


	2. The Party

I felt my eyebrows rise slightly as I pulled into the Salvatore's driveway. Their house was huge. I knew it was a boarding house but it was still bigger than I had expected. I stepped out the car with the dress Elena had found me draped across my arm. I had arrived home from the cemetery to see the dress sitting on my bed, along with a note saying that we were all going to get changed together at the Salvatore's.

I hesitated slightly at the porch as the door was wide open. Either they were extremely trusting of the neighbourhood or they were incredibly stupid. I really wasn't sure which one. I stepped over the threshold and walked forward into what I guessed was the living room. There was an ornate fireplace directly in front of me and the room was filled with opulent paintings and architecture.

"Elena?" I yelled out, trying to figure out where I supposed to go next. Her answering yell led me up the nearest staircase and down a medium length corridor. One of the doors was thrown wide open and I could hear talking and laughter from within. Guessing this was where I was supposed to go I stepped inside the room.

Before I had, had a chance to even take in my surroundings I was knocked to the floor by a tall, blonde girl.

"RORI!" Caroline squealed as we both sat up on the ground, laughing at her exuberant greeting.

"It's so good to see you again Care!" I said glancing round the room. I saw Bonnie leaning against the back wall and squealed slightly. "And Bonnie! You look amazing!"

Bonnie laughed quietly as she walked forward and held out her hand to help me stand up. I took it gratefully and yanked myself up from the floor.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot as well Rori." Bonnie raised her eyebrows at me and I let out a breathy laugh. It felt so good to be back in Mystic Falls.

Later that night I found myself fighting through the crowds of people that were taking up the Salvatore's house as I made my way into a deserted section of the garden. I was utterly exhausted from countless reunions and from driving for five hours earlier. It'd been great seeing everyone though. Especially those I was really close to before I left, like Matt and Tyler. They'd been together when I found them and I'd somehow ended up on their shoulders as they carried my throughout the house for a good ten minutes. Now though, all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep for a few million years. I glanced around me, trying to find a clock. Upon failing to see one in the general vicinity I grabbed my phone from here I had thrown it a few seconds ago. Upon lighting up the screen I saw the little button flashing, indicating I had a new message from an unknown number. Frowning slightly I pulled up the message and read it. As I did I felt a smile and blush creeping across my cheeks.

_Hey, Love its Nik. How would my place at One o'clock sound?_

I replied to the text as quickly as I could, not caring about sounding desperate. I couldn't wait for the following day. I glanced around where I was standing and did a double take when I saw Elena sitting alone on a bench next to a red cup. I hesitated for a second before walking and sitting down next to my sister. She smiled tiredly at me and I felt my face move into the same position. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Elena spoke.

"It feels really weird sometimes. Going to parties and everything. I know it's part of moving on but there's always gonna be that part of me that feels guilty every time I smile."

I felt my barely there smile drop even further at her words, realising she had picked now to be the time to talk about Jenna and John.

"It is strange Elena. And I don't think it's something you can ever get used to." I spoke, struggling to find the words to say. "When I was at Jenna's grave today I stood there smiling for about five minutes, remembering all the crazy stories she would tell us about when she was younger. Imagine how pissed she'd be if we didn't create the same memories. To share with our kids someday."

Elena nodded, grinning wryly at my words. "That's a good point. She'd be furious."

I giggled slightly, picturing the image and descended into silence again for a few seconds before Elena carried on speaking.

"Speaking of you visiting Jenna's grave, you did spend longer than I expected down there. Did anything happen?"

I blushed and was suddenly grateful of the darkness that surrounded us.

"Um…I might've run into someone. Just briefly…yeah…"

Elena's head jerked up, her curiosity spiked.

"Anyone I might know?"

"I don't think so. He's called Nic and he's new in town."

I saw a brief flicker of doubt in Elena's eyes before she shook herself slightly and a smile spread over her face.

"Ooh, Nic. Nic and Aurora. How cute. Are you seeing him again?"

I laughed and elbowed her gently, shaking of what I'd seen in her eyes.

"Shut up!"

"That's not an answer Rori."

I rolled my eyes before giving in, knowing that there was no possibility of my sister giving up.

"Yes okay? We're meeting up for lunch tomorrow." I said, feeling a load of butterflies dance around in my stomach.

Elena grabbed my hand and pulled me back so we were lying head to head across the long bench.

"Whoever he is, he's not good enough for you Rori."

I grinned up into the darkness. This moment right here finally felt like being home again. The stars that I hadn't got to see in the city twinkled happily above us, as if promising that from now on everything was going to be okay.

"Love you to 'Lena."


	3. The Date

The next morning I awoke to heavenly smells coming from the kitchen. We'd arrived home in the early hours of the morning so until then I'd been in no rush to force myself awake and start the day. Groaning, I rolled out of bed, only narrowly avoiding hitting my head on my bedside table as I did so. I stretched slightly, grinning as my muscles began to feel more alive, and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

Jeremy was sat down at the counter while Elena was busy making waffles.

"Morning" I chirped as brightly as I could and grinned at my two siblings, "What's on the agenda for today then?"

Jeremy only grinned and shrugged before turning back to whatever he was furiously scribbling in one of his many notebooks. Elena rolled her eyes at him before turning to me.

"Depends. Are you still game for prank night tonight?"

I nodded, my brain in overdrive trying to some up with creative pranks to pull on the faculty and students. "Defiantly, what time should I meet you there?"

Elena raised her eyebrows, "That's right; I forgot you had your mystery date today. Meet me back here at seven? That'll give us an hour before we have to drive up to school."

I nodded my head as Jeremy looked up. "Aurora's going on a date? You've only been back in town five minutes."

His tone came across as teasing but I could detect a hint of protectiveness in him.

"It's just a lunch thing Jer, not a big deal." I said, glancing to Elena for backup.

"Sure", she started and I grinned at her in thanks," and then another date, and another and before you know it their married…"

I laughed as I stood up and began to leave the room. "I hate you all" I yelled at them over my shoulder, winking as I did so.

A few hours later I pulled up outside the Nik's house. He'd texted me the direction earlier in the day but I still did a double take on arrival. The word house was an understatement. This building would better be described as a mansion. I took a few moments to take it all in before opening my car door and walking towards the massive front door. The paintwork was immaculate. I couldn't see a single flaw or chip anywhere over the front of the house. I only hesitated for a second before knocking.

Only a second later the door swung open to reveal Nik. I unconsciously felt my eyes roam over him. He was wearing black jeans and a long sleeved grey v neck along with the beaded necklace I was sure he had worn the first time we met. I felt my mouth dry up a bit and quickly swallowed and looked up at him.

"Aurora", he spoke and I found myself melting at the sound of his voice, "Please, come in." He stepped back and gestured as he spoke.

I smiled, albeit slightly hesitantly and found my voice again as I stepped inside.

"You have a beautiful home", I told him, taking in the magnificent architecture and artwork that I was surrounded by.

Nik grinned wolfishly and looked down for a second. "Thank you love. I'm glad you like the design."

I my mouth opened slightly in shock as he began to lead me through to what I presumed was some sort of dining room.

"You designed this place?" I asked, knowing the shock was evident in my tone. At the incline of his head I continued, "It's amazing. You must have a real passion for architecture. "

At this point he had reached an ornate table that sat in the centre of small but elegant room. Nik paused pulling out one of the chairs for me before replying. "I admit that while I like architecture, what I enjoy most is art."

As he took his seat opposite me I leaned forward, fascinated. "Oh? Do you do your own work or are you more of a collector?"

"A bit of both to be honest", he started and I noticed how his eyes began to light up as he talked about something he loved, "I prefer doing my own work though."

I smiled at him, encouraging him to go carry on. "Why's that then?"

"When you pick up the paintbrush your in control of what is created. Whatever appears on the canvas is your own perfect vision. Each painting an artist does has a tiny bit of an artist's soul in them." Nik leaned forward slightly, looking right into my eyes. "That's why it's so important to me."

**A.N/ I know I'm awful. I'm sorry. I'LL DO BETTER I PROMISE! **

**QUICK QUESTION: What do you guys want me to do about The Originals plotline? I know where I think I'm going but I was wondering what you guys wanted? **

**xoxo**


End file.
